1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a grease/oil separator assembly of the type which maintains a collected liquid reservoir having grease/oil contaminants therein at a predetermined temperature by an immersion heater and further which incorporates a heat transfer structure to conduct heat from the liquid reservoir to a disposal, outlet sump for the contaminants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many businesses, such as but not limited to restaurants and the like, incorporate the use of a grease or oil separator assembly structured to be inserted within conventional plumbing facilities so as to receive "contaminated" waste water. The separator assembly is specifically structured to remove contaminants such as grease, oils, fats, etc. for disposal separate from emptying such contaminated liquid into the conventional sewer facilities. One type of separator assembly enjoying commercial popularity is commercially known as Big Dipper Automatic Grease/Oil Removal Units by Thermaco, Inc. Typically, units of this type include a skimming structure or means for removing, on a substantially continuous basis, the grease or oil contaminants from a liquid reservoir maintained within a receiving container which receives the contaminated liquid discharge. The skimmer means associated with units of this type separate the contaminants from the liquid reservoir and deliver them to a disposal sump assembly having its own outlet for delivery of the contaminants, once separated, to a storage facility for separate removal and segregation from the conventional sewage system. In order to facilitate separation and collection of the contaminants from the liquid reservoir, an immersion heater is utilized to maintain the liquid reservoir at a minimum predetermined temperature, preferably 130 degrees Fahrenheit.
Animal fats, vegetable oils, etc. such as coconut and palm oils as well as hydrogenated vegetable oils such as margarine, all solidify at approximately 95 to 108 degrees Fahrenheit. In some cases over time, a build-up of solidified fats/oils occurs most prevalently in the outlet portion of the sump assembly. This of course renders the outlet sump unuseable since it becomes clogged and therefore unable to serve as a transport for the removed contaminants. While the provision of an immersion heater or like heating means within the liquid reservoir aids in the separation and collection of contaminants, such heat does not normally benefit the receiving portion or trough of the receiving sump or outlet associated therewith.
Since it is recognized that grease/oil contaminants of the type referred to herein solidify at the above set forth temperature, the problem of clogging the contaminant outlet associated with the sump assembly would be overcome if the contaminants, once having reached the sump assembly could also be maintained above the solidifying temperature range.
Accordingly, there is a need in this industry for preventing clogging of the removal sump for contaminants due to the solidification of such contaminants during the removal process.